


Warm.

by Pascalle



Category: Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: M/M, Piggyback Rides, brief hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 06:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10565871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pascalle/pseuds/Pascalle
Summary: The first thing he noticed about Moonbok was how warm his hand was.





	

The first thing he noticed about Moonbok was how warm his hand was.

No, scratch that. That’s actually the third thing he noticed about Moonbok.

Genuinely, the first thing Gunhee noticed about Moonbok was how small he was. He was well aware of who the other contestant was beforehand, but with his demeanor and features he had expected him to be a lot taller than he actually was. In reality, the top of his head only just reached Gunhee’s lips. Yes, it was rather unexpected to see the proclaimed ‘hip hop president’ actually look as unintimidating as he did.

The second thing Gunhee noticed about Moonbok was his hair. Like his height, it was pretty hard to miss. Of course, how could he even miss it, when Moonbok was the only contestant with such long hair. And it was so shiny, silky looking, and smooth. Even though Moonbok claimed it could be such a nuisance (especially in the wind, it caused quite a few funny moments where Gunhee would turn to look at Moonbok only to see his entire face covered up by his hair) Gunhee couldn’t help but love watching Moonbok mess around with it. The shorter boy didn’t seem to ever stop touching it, he’d shake his head, flip it around, and gently run his fingers through his long strands of hair, getting rid of any tangles that had formed during practice. 

Sometimes, Gunhee couldn’t help but imagining running his fingers through Moonbok’s hair too. 

But anyways, back to the third thing he noticed about Moonbok. His hand was incredibly warm. 

It had been a rather spur of the moment thing, despite having grown quite close during their practices neither of them had initiated much skinship. Certainly not like some of the other contestants, constantly hugging each other and sitting in each other’s laps. (And sometimes, Gunhee inwardly thought about doing those things, and tried to gauge how badly Moonbok would react if he just pulled the shorter boy into his lap)

It was during their performance at the baseball stadium, and despite having practiced there the night before, there was a strong feeling of anxiety tugging at his insides. Judging by the looks on everyone else’s faces, he wasn’t alone on that. But even with his anxiousness, he had noticed Moonbok slightly out of their triangular formation. And without thinking, Gunhee had reached forward grabbing Moonbok’s hand and tugging him towards him. It had been rather brief, barely enough to register how soft and warm his hand was, but it was enough.

(He also noticed Moonbok’s cheeks were tinged red, but he wasn’t sure if it was from the sudden touch from Gunhee or from the cold air.)

Gunhee barely had time to think about the brief handholding as they performed, but soon enough the thoughts were back as they began running off the field. And unfortunately with his longer legs, he got ahead of Moonbok fairly easily, which meant he couldn’t watch his long hair bounce up and down as they went. But he couldn’t exactly slow down that easily without looking incredibly obvious, so he dealt with it.

But what he didn’t expect was feeling a rather large weight to hit him in his back, nor did he expect arms around his neck or legs clinging to his waist. So much so that he nearly toppled over from the sheer impact. Someone had jumped onto his back, and for a few brief moments he had no clue who the hell did it, until he realized that his vision was being slightly obscured by several long black hairs.

“Moonbok?” He asked, surprise evident in his voice.

“Go! Come on.” He felt Moonbok tap his sides with his legs to try and make him go faster like a horse.

Gunhee’s cheeks were red. And that definitely wasn’t because of the wind.

Well, he might as well. He began to dart forward, with Moonbok’s arms gripping onto him and his legs tightening on his waist.

That was the fourth thing he noticed about Moonbok.

 _All_ of him was warm.

**Author's Note:**

> "Hey are you just heavily projecting yourself onto Gunhee because he's close to Moonbok and you were just suddenly hit with the realization that you have a huge damn crush on Moonbok and desperately want to hold him and mostly just use Gunhee as a vehicle to do such a thing in fiction form"
> 
> who, me? n-no of course not


End file.
